Appetite
by alli-sun
Summary: The training of a Dai Li requires precision and thought. One begins by targeting those who would remain unquestionably loyal, for society has offered them no other choice.


**Appetite**

**Summary** - The training of a Dai Li requires precision and thought. One begins by targeting those who would remain unquestionably loyal, for society has offered them no other choice.

**Disclaimer** - Nickelodeon owns all.

**Warning** - slash, minor character death

**A/N** - Written for avatarbigbang's mini bang pic prompt.

* * *

><p><em>Age Nine<em>

Long Feng steps out of the academy without a friend to say good-bye to. When he sees her face, he immediately turns and walks away.

"Long Feng!" She calls to him, but he feels her warm voice as a dagger of ice and walks faster. He dreads the moment when she will have caught up to him. "Long Feng, my son—"

"I thought I asked you," He mutters, not meeting her gaze, "not to come here."

Her longer legs bring her in front of him. Forced to a stop, Long Feng stares at her cheap, heavily-used dress with contempt. "I have come to see my son and walk him to our home. Why would you turn me away?"

"It is an embarrassment," Long Feng replies without hesitation.

There is a considerably cooler air to this silence. "Long Feng," She finally says, tone strict. "Look at me."

He refuses. "I do not wish to be seen with—"

"What, an honest, working mother?" She demands. Her voice rises without her noticing. "A woman who is proud to have such a son to be awarded a position next to the fat asses deserving nothing—"

"Mother, please," Long Feng says through clenched teeth. He has seen them again, out of the corner of his eye. "Mother, stop—"

"Long Feng!" They've been spotted. He prepares himself and closes his eyes. "Who's this kitchen bitch, your mother?"

"Think twice before you speak, young man," She snaps.

"Do you think twice before you bathe, too?" And they've arrived. Two boys without spotlessly clean garments and merciless eyes. "Because my nose shrivels at your stink. Or perhaps that's merely because I've been forced to sit next to Long Feng all day."

Turning furiously to see how her son would react, her face drops when she sees his disposition has not changed. Turned away. Eyes closed. Silent.

"See you tomorrow, Long Feng. I hope you flunk."

As they walk away to the humble doors of his merchant father, Long Feng hears nothing but the beating of his own, furious heart. _The feeling is mutual, you goddamn cretins._

* * *

><p><em>Age Fifteen<em>

"Excuse me."

Long Feng looks up from his desk. Everyone's eyes widen slightly, including the professor's. The Earth Palace's Manager of Domestic Affairs, housekeeper for the vernacular, is standing at their door, and she is asking, "May I speak with Long Feng?"

"Yes, of course," The professor says, nodding for him to leave. He doesn't mention the fact that they are in the middle of an exam, which come to think of it isn't quite that important anymore. Long Feng follows the iron-crisped woman down the hall.

"I have heard that you are a very diligent student," She begins once the door closes behind them, "with a very gifted mind indeed. Tell me, have you ever considered becoming a tutor?"

"Tutor? For whom, might I ask?"

"I believe you already know," She smiles. A hint of a smile is returned. Long Feng decides he likes her. "His problem, I will honestly say, is not lacking in intellect, nor enthusiasm. It is _too much_ enthusiasm, for a single subject that he cannot get enough of, and he ignores the rest of his studies. He does not have constant discipline. It is my hope that you will instill that within him. Do you accept?"

Long Feng almost nods, but then catches himself. "Will I receive pay?"

"But of course," She says smoothly. "You will see him now, and we shall discuss terms afterward. Is that agreeable?"

* * *

><p>The prince wears glasses even at a young age and cannot keep drawings of bears from his walls. When Long Feng enters the room, he is momentarily blinded by the piece of parchment stuffed in his face.<p>

"Are you my tutor? I heard I must have one. My name is Liu Fa Kuei. You can just call me Kuei. This is my newest drawing. Do you like it?"

"I can't see."

Kuei steps away dutifully. Long Feng observes the rough strokes and awkward alignment. There is little talent to be seen. Though he is still young. "Very impressive," He says. "Do you draw often?"

"Nearly all the time. I can't get enough of it. What's your name?"

"Long Feng."

"Cool," Kuei smiles innocently.

"Long Feng is to meet with you an hour after your lessons and an hour before them," The "housekeeper" says, barely amused by the drawing. "Listen to what he says and treat him with respect. And please, do not continue after the appointed hour and waste his time, he is a busy student."

"I promise, ma'am," Kuei says just as innocently. When she steps out to leave the two alone, he sticks out his tongue. "Stuffy old hag. C'mon! I'll show you how to draw a bear penis. It's fun!"

Long Feng smirks. "Actually, let's start with…history of foreign affairs."

His smile drops and his eyes immediately go pleadingly large. This is clearly a boy who is accustomed to getting what he wants with a single look. Long Feng stares back unwaveringly. Finally, he sighs and says, "Fine. I'll try to find my book."

Long Feng chuckles slightly. "Good boy."

* * *

><p><em>Age Twenty-Four<em>

Long Feng's father looks back at him skeptically. "Governor?" He repeats, eyes tired with age and skepticism, "And what makes you think you can rise to such a position so soon?"

"I will have the support of the King—"

"Bah! Him? It's been but three months since his anointment. He's nothing but a child wearing a pretty crown."

"He is a man who can make his own decisions," Long Feng argues smoothly.

"And he supports you," His father says slowly. Long Feng nods, not liking the questioning look he is met with. "And with the help of what? This?"

Rough hands procure the lantern that he's been hiding under the table. Long Feng's eyes widen. "Where—Father, what is this you show me?"

"Don't think me an idiot, boy," He growls. "Don't think I haven't noticed animals acting strangely around our house, and your voice deep into the night testing the capabilities of this stuff. This is dark, very dark. You should forget about your little project right—" he smashes the lantern against the table with his own hands, right in front of Long Feng, "—now."

His jaw tightens. But Long Feng does not say a thing.

"So don't think you can move the King of all people with hypnosis," His father warns. "You have the appetite of a starved man, my son. I fear you will not know when to stop eating."

There are other means of persuading a man nearing the prime of his youth.

* * *

><p>"Long Feng," Kuei smiles when he enters the room. "So good to see you."<p>

Long Feng smiles in return and nearly chokes in the embrace. Barely sixteen, Kuei still cannot stop giving hugs. "Good afternoon, your Majesty. I am surprised to see you here. I thought I would have to wait until you returned from your sparring lesson."

"You know I don't care for sparring," Kuei snorts. "But look! I've arranged all of my different colored inks in a rainbow!"

"Very pretty," Long Feng says. "Excellent eye for decoration."

"It's nice, isn't it?" Kuei says happily. "I love this office, so very much. It's so grand and spacious. I would spend the rest of my life in it, if I could. You would too, wouldn't you?" Long Feng sighs heavily in response, choosing to stare out the window in silence. Kuei blinks. "Why the long face? What has happened?"

"My father wishes for me to take over the family business," Long Feng says, "as merchant. I fear I will remain in the Middle Ring forever if he gets his way."

"Oh no!" Kuei says fearfully, "Oh, I will miss you so much. You have been my friend for longer than I can remember."

"Will you? Will you truly miss me?" Long Feng sees the growing pinkness on Kuei's cheeks with satisfaction. "For I will certainly miss you. You are all that I long for in a friend, and more."

Kuei's eyes widen. He looks up and says, "And more? Really?"

Not wanting to seem too forward, but wanting still to get the point across, Long Feng presses a gentle kiss against the king's shocked lips. "But it is alright, your Majesty," He takes care to say heavily so that the breath would travel sensually, "for though I considered the position of governor, I suppose even you are powerless to move my father. I will find another."

He turns abruptly and walks away. In no time at all, Kuei says, "Wait, stop…don't leave."

Long Feng turns slowly and smiles back at those hopeful eyes. "I won't."

* * *

><p><em>Age Twenty-Nine<em>

"You travel to the Lower Ring?" The King asks.

"Presently," Long Feng nods. He has decided not too long ago that he must see the entire city. _His _city. And that means starting at the very bottom of the pit. "I will return to see you in a week."

"I will have two guards accompany you and ensure your safety," The King says immediately.

"That is very kind of you," Long Feng smiles.

* * *

><p>"Your Majesty, Long Feng requests an audience."<p>

"Why does he return after merely two days?" The King wonders, but lets him in. When he sees him, however, he rushes from his throne and examines the bruised lip he nurses. "What has happened?"

"Attacked," He replies sullenly, "by lowly thieves."

"But my guards!"

"Killed," Long Feng dead-pans. "My apologies, your Majesty, but I must speak freely."

"Go on."

"I bested these criminals with my own earth-bending, a feat that the palace guards could not achieve. It has led me to believe that your employment of them is a fallacy, and a danger. Allow me to carry out things differently, and I promise you I will arrange far better protection."

Kuei's determined face suddenly frowns at the thought of an unexpected drawback. "I would certainly designate such a task to you, but I fear it falls under the duties of the Grand Secretariat. And Da Wei was my father's most trusted advisor."

Long Feng reminds himself not to curse in front of the king. "Of course, your Majesty," He bows. "I will make my journey again, and do my best to make safe return."

The look of horror undoubtedly passes Kuei's face. Before Long Feng even has to turn around, he says, "No! Don't! I…I will speak with Da Wei and try to move him. He is getting rather old, after all."

Long Feng nods slowly. "Yes. And you might find him getting quite ill, as well."

* * *

><p>He does not expect to. Whoever would? But Long Feng foregoes his initial doubts and scouts for recruits in the lowest regions of the Outer Ring. Talented individuals who know nothing else but a life of poverty and suffering. Bright young men who are untarnished by personal ambition, and willing to take orders without question.<p>

He starts with the men who robbed him.

"You!" One of them shouts as the other attempts to hide the coins they'd been counting.

"You take all my money yet not a single ring from my hand," Long Feng says. "Tell me, what is it you plan to do with such a heavy purse?"

They don't lower their swords, but they speak nevertheless from their dirt-covered mouths. "A dear friend is dying from fever. We won't let him go without proper care."

"An understandable venture," Long Feng nods, "and admirable loyalty on your part. Enough to kill fellow human beings."

Eyes waver with confusion and distrust. They edge closer to listen in on Long Feng's softening voice.

"Lead me to your friend," Long Feng says testily, "I will ensure he is given proper medical care."

Even deeper confusion. "We fucking attacked you!"

"We coulda killed you!"

"Why are you offering your help?"

"Because I require something of you in return."

* * *

><p>The knock on the door comes unexpectedly. Long Feng lets open a small crack and snaps, "I believe I said no interruptions!"<p>

"Apologies, sir—"

"What idiot has come blundering for a visit?"

"…The King, sir."

Long Feng blanches, swears slightly, and throws a table cloth over the lantern he'd been showcasing. "Stay silent, do not speak without my permission. Stand in front of the lantern. And—"

"Long Feng!" Kuei enters the room with a jolly tune.

"—bow in front of the king," Long Feng's voice drops to a whisper until he whirls around and bows smoothly. "Your Majesty."

"These are the new guards?"

"Twenty of the finest men this city has to offer," Long Feng says as Kuei walks among them, staring at them with unbridled curiosity. "I have just begun the process of training them. Apologies, your Majesty; had I expected your audience, I would have had them more properly presented."

"No worries, I've taken care of that for you," Kuei replies brightly. "Look! I've designed their uniform!"

Long Feng raises an eyebrow and takes the sketches into his hands. A dark, conical hat and a single, dumb-looking circle in the middle of the chest like a target. _They're not fucking rice farmers!_, he wishes to yell, but instead he says pleasantly, "You've designed this yourself, your Majesty? They are perfect. I will have them made immediately."

"Wonderful!" Kuei says, looking up from playing with one boy's particularly fluffy hair. "I would like a word with you alone. Step outside, please."

Long Feng can feel the questioning eyes of the recruits watching the intimately familiar exchange between the two. The Earth King has just asked the son of a lowly merchant something with a sugar-coated _please_? Incredible. The two walk out and empty the hallway, Long Feng ignoring the whispers he can hear immediately erupting behind the door.

"Da Wei is furious," Kuei says desperately. "At first, he refused to give up the position at all. He wouldn't budge."

"And now?"

Kuei frowns. "He wishes to assess your worth. Prove yourself to him, and you may win his title. I truly hope you do. Heed my warning, he does not trust you at all." Kuei pauses for a moment, adjusting his glasses with a deep breath. "But hear this, Long Feng, I trust you more than anyone else in the world."

Hearing this, Long Feng returns Kuei's sincerity with the most insincere smile. "You deeply honor me, your Majesty. I will prove myself."

__

* * *

><p><p>

_Age Thirty-Two_

They have gone so far. With now fifty highly-trained men in the officially-dubbed Dai Li and dozens more with the title recruit, Long Feng prepares the final step without hesitancy. _The Earth King has invited you to Lake Laogai._

The grey mop of hair before him immediately halts struggling. "I-I am honored…to accept his invitation," Da Wei says shakily.

Long Feng stares at the bruised, battered face of his enemy with great pleasure. How hard he has strived to break this man's spirit. How long he has poisoned his cup and sent him to illness after illness, failing health nothing compared to the turned back of the Earth King. In the past month, Kuei has refused to see him at all. Yet Da Wei has struggled on. Long Feng recalls the last words he spoke, before he entered the trance.

_You beast! You have the appetite of a thousand ravenous wolves. You will stop hunting long after you have filled your belly._

"Pathetic old fool," Long Feng snarls, and suddenly the face of his father appears on the fallen man's face. "Go to the outer walls of Ba Sing Se. Answer no one who questions your purpose. And jump off before anyone can stop you.

"I hope you feel every pain as you die, old man."

__

* * *

><p><p>

_Age Thirty-Five_

"A bear?"

"A bear," Long Feng confirms.

"A real bear? No hybrid breeding? Just…a plain…wonderful, bear!"

Long Feng stands, now fully brimming with success, as he watches the King fawn over his new pet. "For all that you have done for me, your Majesty. This is but a small token of my gratitude and affection."

The embrace comes just as he expects it. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Kuei kisses him without thinking. "You are the very best. I would choose no other to help me rule my city."

_Of course you wouldn't, you would break your own heart, you fool._ Long Feng remains silent, smiling pleasantly at his former pupil, whom he has taught everything and nothing.

* * *

><p><em>Age Forty-Three<em>

Long Feng has seen many treasures thrown to waste and many buildings crumble over the years. Perhaps the biggest disappointment of all is the betrayal of Jet, the Freedom Fighter, the strong youth who could have become a great man with his guidance.

_Perhaps it is for the better_, Long Feng thinks as he strikes soft tissue with stone and watches the life leave that monstrously wild body. _This one is far too passionate. Far too concerned with what does not exist within the walls of Ba Sing Se._

_The city of Ba Sing Se always was and will be my only concern, and never any single man._

_The city of Ba Sing Se always was and will be my only love in this world, and never any single man._


End file.
